


Der Sprungturm

by dark_love



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boredom, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Summer, Swimming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_love/pseuds/dark_love
Summary: Es war Sommer als Kai mit seiner Angst konfrontiert wurde: Wasser
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Der Sprungturm

"Es ist so heiß", Jay lag beinahe regungslos vor der Spielekonsole und hatte nicht einmal mehr genügend Energie, um den Controller vor ihm anzurühren -und das sollte etwas heißen.   
Der sonst so energiegeladene blaue Ninja liebte Videospiele, allgemein Technik, und vielleicht wäre er Entwickler für Videospiele geworden, wenn er nicht den Ninja beigetreten wäre. Oder hätte die Werkstatt seines Vaters geerbt.  
"Was ist los, Jay?" Er hörte Zanes Stimme von irgendwo hinter sich, rührte sich aber kein Stück.   
"Die Sonne!", klagte er. Zane nickte, wenngleich er die Hitze nicht spürte, dank seines Daseins als Nindroid, eine Mischung aus Android und Ninja. "Ich werde mit dem Sensei reden. Vielleicht hat er einen weisen Ratschlag für uns."  
Obwohl Zane nicht wirklich menschlich war, hatten sich die Ninja schnell an ihn und seine Eigenheiten gewöhnt. Anfangs hatte niemand -nicht einmal Zane selbst, gewusst, dass er ein Android war. Von seinem Vater geschaffen, um denen zu helfen, die sich nicht selbst schützen konnten und genau das tat er stets mit einer gewissen Freude. Allem in einem war er ein guter Freund und Ninja für die Anderen.  
Nur wenige Minuten später standen die Ninja zusammen mit Nya und Skylor vor dem Freibad.   
Auf den weisen Rat von Sensei Wu hin, hatte Zane alle zusammengetrommelt und ihnen die "Weisheit" vom Sensei mitgeteilt. Es war Jay, der gleich begeistert seine Badesachen zusammengepackt hatte, während Kai lautstark verkündete, er wolle vom 5-Meter Turm springen.   
"Sagt bloß ihr traut euch nicht da herunter zu springen?", fragte Kai überheblich in die Runde. "Da runter? Niemals", schüttelte Lloyd den Kopf. Er würde sich mit der Wasserrutsche bereits zufrieden geben und einen entspannten Tag in der Sonne genießen. Ein Tag, an dem selbst die üblichen Schurken mal Ruhe gaben, war selten und das wollte er nutzen.  
"Sag bloß du willst da runter springen", Nya hatte eine Braue hochgezogen und sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, "Ich dachte du hast so höllische Angst vor Wasser." Sie glaubte den Worten ihres Bruders nicht, da Kai nicht gerade selten mit großen Taten prahlte und sich von seinen Fans dafür bewundern ließ. "Genau, ich erinnere dich nur an die Stadt über dem Wasser", warf Cole ein. "Weißt du noch die Schlingpflanzen? Du hast gejammert wie ein -"  
"Ihr werdet sehen", unterbrach ihn Kai. "Ich springe darunter!" Seine Schwester zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während sie die Nummer von Skylor wählte. "Lloyd du filmst das."   
Somit war er beschlossen.   
Die Jungs standen vor dem hohen Sprungturm und sahen hinauf. Jay schluckte. Er hatte nichts gegen Achterbahnen und all dieses Zeugs in einem Vergnügungspark, aber ein Sprungturm, dazu noch so ein hoher, das war etwas anderes. Er war noch nie ein besonders großer Fan von Mutproben und derartigem Zeugs gewesen und er glaubte nicht, dass er Nya mit einem Sprung aus fünf Metern beeindrucken musste. Sie wusste wie er war und liebte ihn so wie er war. "Jungs, ich passe", murmelte er.  
Derweil hatten sich Nya und Skylor an den Beckenrand gesetzt wo auch Lloyd hockte, der Kais Sprung filmen sollte. Besonders Nya sah gespannt zu, ob ihr Bruder das Ganze durchziehen oder doch kneifen würde.   
"Na dann Kai", sagte Cole, "Wir werden dir mit Freuden zu sehen." Er grinste breit. Kai zögerte, "Na ja...vielleicht... sollten wir erstmal mit etwas Kleinerem anfangen", er ließ seinen Blick wandern und blieb beim deutlich kleineren Sprungturm stehen. "Wie wäre es damit?"   
"Der Ein-Meter-Turm?", fragte Zane und Kai nickte. "Du kneifst?", Cole täuschte Verwunderung vor, "Du wolltest uns doch so unbedingt zeigen wie unsagbar cool du bist, Kai."   
"Ich kneife nicht. Ich sage nur, dass wir nichts überstürzen müssen und außerdem... sammle ich Energie", antwortete Kai und schenkte ihm sein fünftausend Dollar-Lächeln. Außerdem lief ihnen der Sprungturm nicht weg. Cole schnaubte abfällig.

Feuer und Wasser.   
War das eine meist aufbrausend und wild, war das andere ruhig und sanftmütig. Eindeutig Gegensätze und nicht füreinander bestimmt.   
Genau das dachte Kai, als er auf dem Sprungbrett stand und auf das noch ruhige Wasser des Beckens starrte. Die Sonne ließ das Wasser einladend glänzen, doch er würde sich nicht von dem trügerischen Schein reinlegen lassen.   
Feuer und Wasser.   
Es sollte einfach nicht zusammen gehören, das war schon immer seine Meinung und sie würde es auch immer bleiben- Nya war und blieb die Ausnahme, immerhin war sie seine Schwester. 

"Kai, jetzt spring endlich", maulte Jay hinter ihm genervt. "Du blockierst alle." Cole stimmte mit ein und sprach seinen Gedanken laut aus: "Unser ach so großer Feuerbändiger hat wohl doch Angst vor Wasser", spottete er und Kai konnte das Grinsen aus der Stimme hören.   
"Ich habe keine Angst", erwiderte Kai und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Ach ja? Wie wäre es dann, wenn du endlich springst!"  
...springen? Da rein? Niemals! Wer war überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, schwimmen gehen zu wollen? Bestimmt hatte Jays Gemecker über die Hitze seinen Teil dazu beigetragen! Manchmal konnte der Elementarmeister des Blitzes so unglaublich nervig sein, dass Kai sich fragte, wieso sich seine Schwester nicht für Cole entschieden hatte... Wobei, er hätte lieber einen nervigen aber humorvollen Schwager als einen miesepetrigen und gehässigen.  
"Na los Kai!", hörte er nun sogar Skylor rufen. Sie saß nicht mehr neben Nya, sondern lag auf einer Schwimmmatratze, mit der sie gerade an ihm vorbei übers Wasser glitt, und schaute ein wenig genervt zu ihm hoch.   
Seine Schwester sah so aus als würde sie vor Scham, dass er sich nicht zu springen traute, obwohl er doch vor allen herum geprahlt hatte, den fünf-Meter-Turm zu bezwingen, am liebsten untertauchen und weit weg schwimmen. Dumm nur, dass ihre Wasserkräfte sie nicht so weit trugen. Ihr Gesicht machte ihrem roten Bikini noch Konkurrenz.  
Nervös fuhr sich Kai durchs Haar. Der fünf-Meter-Turm würde definitiv noch etwas warten müssen.   
"Tu es für deine Follower!", versuchte nun Lloyd ihn anzufeuern, der mit der Kamera neben Nya stand und filmte. Das Video ging bereits fünf Minuten und er würde einiges rausschneiden müssen, wenn der Feuerninja nicht bald in die Gänge kam. Darüber hinaus war die Schlange an der Wasserrutsche verlockend kurz, ein weiterer Grund, dass Kai sich beeilen sollte.  
Lloyds Worte waren tatsächlich ein kleiner Ansporn für Kai und er winkte einmal in die Kamera bevor er eine überhebliche Pose machte.   
Nya versank kopfschüttelnd im Wasser.  
"Okay du Poser!", Jays nervige Stimme erklang erneut hinter ihm. "Wenn du jetzt fertig bist mit Divasein und deiner Meinung nach genug Drama hast, spring endlich!"   
"Genau Kai!", stimmte Cole mit ein. "Ich hatte nicht vor den Rest des Tages auf dem 1-Meter-Turm festzusitzen."  
Kai sah über die Schulter zu seinen Kumpels herüber und streckte einen Daumen nach oben. "Keine Sorge Leute, bin gleich soweit", grinste er und sah wieder nach vorne, ging mit wackeligen Beinen ganz nach vorne des Brettes.   
Er schloss die Augen, sprach sich Mut zu und atmete tief ein und wieder aus... Und noch einmal ein und wieder aus.  
"Du siehst super aus!" Lloyd.   
Ein, aus,   
"Lass dich nicht unter kriegen!" Skylor.   
Ein, aus,   
"Spring Prinzessin!" Cole.   
Ein, aus.   
"Los jetzt, du Held!" Jay.  
Da spürte er eine Schubs.  
"Warte, wa-!"  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und sah wie er mit jeder Sekunde dem Wasser ein wenig näher kam. Stück für Stück. Dann machte es plötzlich platsch begleitet von einem sensationellen Schrei seitens Kai.   
Er spürte wie er in das kühle Nass eintauchte, wie es ihn empfing und von allen Seiten umhüllte. Zuerst schlug er panisch um sich, doch schnell beruhigte er sich und tauchte ein Stück.  
Unterwasser war es angenehm ruhig. Kein motzender Cole, keine besserwisserische Nya und kein nervtötender Jay. Nicht einmal Wus ständige Bevormundung könnte ihn hier unten erreichen. Kai ließ sich in Richtung des Bodens sinken, während er den hellen Schein der Sonnenstrahlen betrachtete, die bedingt zu ihm vordrangen. Selten war es so ruhig um ihn herum.   
Irgendwer machte immer seine Kommentare. Sei es Möchtegern-Ninja Derrick oder seine vielen, treuen Fans, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angehäuft hatten und immer sofort zur Stelle waren, sobald er einen Fuß auf die Straße setzte.   
Kai öffnete die Augen und schwamm zurück an die Oberfläche. Das Wasser war friedlich und er hätte niemals so große Angst davor haben müssen.  
Als er auftauchte hörte er lautes Gejubel und sogar Applaus.   
Kai stieg aus dem Wasser und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.   
"Spitzen Video, Kai", lachte Lloyd, der sich zusammen mit Jay immer wieder den Schrei anhörte. Er sah Skylor ein Lachen unterdrücken und Cole, der sarkastisch applaudierte mit einem breiten, schadenfrohen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Von Nya fehlte jede Spur.   
Der Einzige der das Ganze scheinbar ernst zu nehmen schien war Zane. Er ging auf Kai zu und nickte anerkennend.  
"Und jetzt der 5-Meter-Turm.


End file.
